


Revenge, Plain and Simple

by kanethecryptid



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassination, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: The two most powerful women in the Dark Brotherhood both knew how to play a game. It was the game of revenge that they had mastered throughout their years as ruthless assassins.Only one could emerge victorious, as these games so often played out.Thankfully, Rhea had played all of her cards right.





	Revenge, Plain and Simple

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile since i've posted anything, but have another elder scrolls thing bc why not

Rhea almost laughed as she read the letter atop Astrid’s dresser describing the details of her next contract. It surprised her that the usually meticulous woman left the note in such a blatant area; it was almost as if the woman wanted their family to know of her betrayal. Though Astrid advised them to steer clear from the sanctuary’s master bedroom, she had to have been well aware of the treachery that befell the sanctuary mere days ago. She either didn’t care enough, or couldn’t grasp the thought of anything but blindness to her leadership. Whatever Astrid’s view, Rhea was grateful, as she had treacherous advances of her own. Trust seemed to be so fragile amongst a group who not so long ago was binded by a strict set of principles. 

Rhea’s experience in breaking and entering was something she’d perfected over the years. Sneaking up behind her victims before pulling their lives into her grasp was the main tactic of her assassinations. Yet it was disappointing to see that her skills were unmatched by yet another matron, just as the one in her previous sanctuary. She followed their commands dutifully, feigning a silent but loyal family member. It made them all the more shocked to find her slit their throats in the night, moments before they gave her up to the authorities.

Astrid may have believed she had the upper hand, but she was far from correct. Indeed, she was deceitful, but her game was weak. Her assassinations were carefully planned, but her inability to hold her tongue got the best of her. Her blatant verbal attacks against the Night Mother had been less than stealthy, and provoked not only Cicero, but Rhea as well. Not that she’d ever admit to such views. Their leader would no doubt see it as a form of treason, as she did with her announcement as Listener. Anything that affected her status proved more a personal threat, than one to the brotherhood. Especially since Astrid knew exactly who should be their sanctuary’s mistress. 

So the next morning when Astrid explained the final step of her contract: impersonate the Gourmet and poison the Emperor, she was close to cracking up. If assassination were as easy as that, she’d have joined the Guild.  So the Penitus Oculatus would be waiting for her at the exit route? She hoped they were prepared for a fight. At least Astrid didn’t forget to praise he before her departure: it only proved her point the woman was perpetuating her farces. Nonetheless, she forced a smile onto her lips and thanked her. Little did she know, Rhea would be back, blade in hand, ready for vengeance. Little did they both know, however, that everything would play out differently than expected.

 

* * *

 

 Taking out the Penitus Oculatus guards in the “emperor’s” dining hall had been a simple task. The cook, not so much. She was weak physically, but that didn’t mean her vocal cords were. A slice to the neck had been enough to silence her. With a sigh, Rhea exited to the bridge, dagger strapped to her leg as a present for Commander Maro and his men.

And so, the twist. Not only had Astrid so freely given away her life, but the plan was foolproof. The woman should have never put her trust in the authorities. The least she could do was take safety precautions in the case of a siege on the sanctuary, but Rhea assumed bloodlust was keeping her preoccupied. An assassination on the emperor and those near him was far from a private matter. One move was all it took, and she put the lives of the brotherhood in danger. Rhea honestly hoped Astrid survived the attack, just so she could see the look on the woman’s face as she arrived, alive and unharmed.

Despite her opinion of Astrid, Rhea still cared for the members of her family. Her and Gabriella had gotten along particularly well and she had nothing harsh to say of Vezara, Babette or Nazir. Arnbjorn was a different story, of course. So was the case between vampires and werewolves. Not to mention, the man would defend his wife without question, even if it meant forfeiting his own life. 

Finally away from Solitude and its guards, Rhea summoned Shadowmere and darted straight to the sanctuary. Falkreath was an hour on horseback; she hoped she would make it before the chaos died down.

As she approached the sanctuary, she spotted multiple Penitus Oculatus agents, guarding the precipice with overconfident glares. How foolish they were to believe they’d won. The brotherhood was too powerful to die out due to a few trained guards. Rhea gutted the guard farthest behind the group before he could even turn his head. The two in front turned immediately hostile, to which she pulled the knife from the strap in her thigh, slicing both across the neck in sync. She then jumped down in front of the entrance, launching a fire rune in front of the remaining guards. How delightful it was to hear their screams as they burned to ash.

What wasn’t delightful was the corpse pinned to the tree in front of the entrance by dozens of imperial arrows. Though Festus and her didn’t get along well at first, they eventually became tolerant of each other. She wished his death had been more graceful. At least Sithis would greet him in the Void. There wasn’t any time for Rhea to mourn; she had to find the others. 

The Black Door had opened for her on sight, and she rushed down the steps. As she assumed, more agents were attacking and had already sent the sanctuary to flame. She might as well fight fire with fire. 

As the Penitus Oculatus agents collapsed, Rhea saw that Veezara hadn’t made it. He had put his own life before others multiple times already; it was only fair that he died defending her as well. She wasn’t sure any of the others survived, telling how many casualties there had already been.

Stepping into the inner sanctum, Rhea witnessed Arnbjorn’s demise. It had been bittersweet. He was still a family member, despite how much they despised each other. Rhea couldn’t blame him either; he was bound to their mistress’s ruthless command until death. She wondered if the void was the same for werewolves and vampires. She doubted Sithis discriminated as the Nords did. She observed his corpse, still in the form of the wolf. She brought a hand over his eyes, shutting them.

Gabriella and Lis were dead. It saddened her to see a woman so powerful and ruthless to meet their lady so soon. At least the woman had predicted this moment. Rhea scooped the Dunmer’s corpse into her arms and placed her on the makeshift kitchen table. She made sure to cross her arms as well as shut her eyes. May she find peace in the Void.

Rhea entered the dining hall. Nazir, Babette, and Astrid were nowhere to be found. She went up the stairs to their bedrooms as an Oculatus agent backed in, pursued by Nazir. Finally, there was someone who had survived this mess. Rhea shoved her dagger into the man’s back as Nazir’s scimitar trusted into his chest. She questioned as to where the others were and he told her there was no time; they needed to escape. Rhea of course ignored him; her thirst for vengeance had not yet been quenched. 

Well it seemed the Night Mother had different plans for her Listener. Their matron’s voice echoed into Rhea’s mind, commanding that she embraced her coffin. She had no choice but to oblige. Rhea barely heard Nazir’s yelling before the doors of the coffin closed, cold corpse against her skin, whispering until she fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Rhea awoke to the sound of yelling as well as the moving of the Night Mother’s coffin. She pinpointed the voices to be the two that remained in their ranks: Nazir and Babette. Unless Astrid had fled, Rhea assumed the woman  was dead like the rest. With a sigh, she stepped out of the coffin, before the matron spoke yet again. 

As the Night Mother whispered in her ear, Rhea realized her suspicions had been incorrect. Astrid was alive. And someone had wished to confirm her death. Who better to complete such a task then the Dark Brotherhood’s listener?

Rhea approached the secret entrance from Astrid's room to see an unpleasant sight. There the woman was, laid out on the floor, almost a charred corpse, with nightshades scattered around her. She was hanging onto her last breath, lungs most likely filled with ash. 

Rhea didn't want to hear an explanation. Both women knew Astrid's betrayal was to be forgiven by Sithis only. How dearly she wished Cicero were here to share this moment with her.

As the Listener plunged the Blade of Woe into Astrid’s burnt corpse, a smirk played on her lips. Revenge. It was a feeling she couldn’t quite describe, but she loved it nonetheless.


End file.
